1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric lighter, and more particularly to a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein an adult""s user must apply a sideward sliding force and a downward pressing force on an ignition cap simultaneously to ignite the piezoelectric lighter, so as to prevent the piezoelectric lighter from being ignited accidentally or by children.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. The conventional push-down type piezoelectric lighter generally comprises a cap which covers on top of the lighter. In order to ignite the lighter, a user must open the cap and downwardly depress an ignition button. The cap can prevent the lighter from being ignited accidentally. However, it cannot stop children from the usage of the piezoelectric lighter.
To solve the drawbacks set forth above, the push-down type piezoelectric lighter button may employ a safety switch to prevent the depression of the ignition button. However, for some other slide-down type piezoelectric lighter, the ignition button must be pushed to slide sidewardly for ignition, the conventional safety switch designed for locking up the downward ignition button must be altered to fit the structure of such slide-down type piezoelectric lighter.
An improved slide-down type piezoelectric lighter which comprises a locking member disposed in the ignition cap for blocking up the ignition cap for being slid sidewardly with respect to the casing of the piezoelectric lighter so as to lock up the ignition cap from ignition. In other words, the locking member is downwardly extended into the casing of the lighter in order to block up the rotation of the ignition. However, the structure of the ignition cap must be altered in order to incorporate with the locking member in a slidably movable manner. In addition, the size of the casing must be enlarged to create enough space for the locking member extending therein. Therefore, such structural alternation of the piezoelectric lighter will highly increase the manufacturing cost thereof.
Thus, convenient and safety in the context of piezoelectric lighters always have contradiction. The degree to which convenience is xe2x80x98tradedxe2x80x99 with safety is of overriding interest to both manufacturers as well as end users of the piezoelectric lighters. However, optimal safety piezoelectric light has not yet been invented.
Yet in conjunction with the forgoing elaboration of the usual operation of conventional safety lighters, one further disadvantage which is not obvious to people is that such kind of conventional safety lighter require the user to intentionally unlock the safety device before igniting the lighter. However, this possesses considerable inconvenience to the users.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein an adult""s user must apply a sideward sliding force and a downward pressing force on an ignition cap simultaneously to ignite the piezoelectric lighter, so as to prevent the piezoelectric lighter from being ignited accidentally or by children.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein the piezoelectric lighter cannot be ignited when the ignition cap is rearwardly and sidewardly slid at a gas releasing position. In other words, the adult""s user must depress the ignition cap at the gas releasing position in order to ignite the piezoelectric lighter. Therefore, children under five years old are unable to complete the ignition operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein the ignition operation requires both a sliding movement and a depressing movement performing at the same time to form a single ignition action, so as to prevent any intentional ignition of the piezoelectric lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein the piezoelectric lighter does not need to alter the original structural design for the dual-action operation, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the piezoelectric lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, wherein no expensive or complicated mechanism is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing safety configuration for the piezoelectric lighter.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a dual-action piezoelectric lighter, comprising:
a casing receiving a liquefied gas storage;
a gas emitting nozzle disposed in the casing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage for controlling a flow of gas;
a piezoelectric unit disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity; and
a dual-action safety arrangement, which comprises:
an axle holder provided at an inner side of the casing; and
an ignition cap, which is slidably mounted on a ceiling of the casing in a radially movable manner about an operation axle held at the axle holder, comprising a depressing arm extended to rest on top of the piezoelectric unit, wherein the ignition cap is capable of moving to a gas releasing position that the ignition cap is radially and rearwardly slid to actuate the gas emitting nozzle for releasing the gas from the liquefied gas storage while the ignition cap is capable of being simultaneously depressed to depress a movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit to generate sparks to ignite the gas emitted from the gas emitting nozzle so as to ignite the piezoelectric lighter.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.